Right after Libra's explosion
by Lorelei Khushrenada
Summary: 5+D. IT'S KINKY W/ A TOUCH OF LEMON.
1. When they met

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam and never will.*sries*  
  
(Wufei's POV) As I run through Libra's hallway, the ship slowly descended towards Earth, deteriorating. I then stopped, hearing sobs. It was a woman. What could she be doing here? I found her in a room with broken machinery all over and 2 fencing swords, one bloody. Suddenly, the ship roared of the metal's rage and I knew I had to save her.  
  
(Dorothy's POV) The greatest feeling came over me. I was crying. I can't remember how long I was crying, but the next thing I knew, someone pulled me. I grabbed my helmet and went with him. 'He's a Gundam pilot,' I thought, 'Isn't he?' I was right. He is a Gundam pilot. He told me to put my helmet on and get onto his Gundam. He put his seatbelt on and strapped me in, in front of him. All throughout this time, whenever there was an explosion or something that endangered me of falling, he'd wrap his right arm around me and hold me close to keep me from getting hurt. He saved me from destruction.  
  
A few hours later, after the battle, the last and final battle of the war, he landed hi Gundam in the middle of the woods, somewhere on some savage country. I'm not sure why, but I trusted him. When it was nightfall, he took care of me, fed me, made sure I was warm. I want him. I shared his futon under the stars. Suddenly, he spoke to me.  
  
OK I'll stop. Review please. ^_^ 


	2. Here's what's gonna happen

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. *cries*

Warning: Wufei and Dorothy are a little, how can I put this, um, kinky?

"I know what you're thinking," he said in a deep and calm voice.

"You do, " I asked.

" Yeah, and you know what?"

"What?"

Then, he rolled over and put his arm on my waist. My back was facing him, but I still felt his warm breath on my bare neck.

"I want you in the worst possible way." 

He said it so seductively and playfully that I just had to giggle.

"How about we start slow?"

" OK, but I wanna decide where we start."

"Where?"

"Here, " he said, then got up, "now…"

I turned to look at him while lying down.

"Really? Then why don't we start with what we both really want?"

I gave him a wicked look and sat up. Although he was a little hesitant, I continued to kiss him all over, continuation down to him long-awaiting shaft; but just as soon as I was to suckle him, he had taken control of the situation, and handcuffed me. Not only that, but he had laid down the law.

"Look, if you do want to start at this point, I want to give you yours first."


	3. Oohaahhh

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Gundam Wing I wish I owned, but don't.^_^

Warning: LEMON……5xD…….it's a bit sappy and choppy, in my opinion, too. *mopes*

I was a little confused of what he meant, but I just agreed to it.

He then started kissing me, slowly going down to my chest, undressing me as my head lulls back. Moments later, I've come to find out what he meant.

He's very gentle. His hands caressing my legs as he kissed my flower with his soft lips. I'd moan and moan, until he'd give me what I want.

He'd go and kiss my neck from time to time, calming me with his soft warm breath as he penetrated me. (Such a gentleman, isn't he?) Although I was handcuffed for most of the time,

the way he moves makes me feel as if he loves me.

This, I thought, is the most cherished moment of my life.

We had played our little game to the early morning. Our escapades left us so exhausted, we fell asleep right away. Though not before seeing the early morning sun.

(Wufei's POV)

A few hours later, I woke up with her at my side, in my arms. I sat up and saw that she was asleep. And handcuffed.

I reached for my keys and uncuffed her. I left her there to sleep.

I got dressed and went to a nearby stream to get cleaned up. Later on, I found some edible fruit for the both of us. It took me awhile since we've landed at a pretty lush part of a forest. I didn't know what to get. 

Once I finished my search for food, I went back to camp, but not to where she was. I didn't want to disturb her.

I went to Nataku and sat on the cockpit, though I kept it open as I ate. As I looked forward at my surroundings, I contemplated on what I had done the night before.

__

What have I done, I asked myself, _what is it that attracts her to me so much that I'd do that?_

As I ponder and look on, at the scenery, I heard humming coming towards me. It's her, but I just ignored her as she got closer and closer.

She moaned as she stretched, and then said to me, "Hey, thanks for last night."

__

Is she wearing my jacket, I thought.

"So, why don't I return the favor? What do you say?"

I was a bit taken back by what she said. For a girl, she's pretty cocky. 

In response, I gave her a smirk. And she grinned back.

~+~+~

A/N: I'd like to thank anyone who read and reviewed this story…….don't worry. I'll do other chapters about the others. ^_^


End file.
